


The Lord of Katalin (Part Two)

by julie



Series: The Lord of Katalin [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fade to Black, Fantasy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1990-03-01
Updated: 1990-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julie
Summary: The Federation and Vulcan weren't going to let Alley and Spock hide away forever. They send a Federation Captain to Mogradeen with a message - a Captain who is a former lover of Alley's, and the descendant of a former colleague of Spock's. Can they refuse this emotionally freighted summons, and continue in these new lives they've created for themselves? Or is that just an unrealistic daydream?
Relationships: Spock/Original Character(s)
Series: The Lord of Katalin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790887





	The Lord of Katalin (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

> **First published:** in the zine “Beyond Antares R-Rated” #8 in March 1990.

# The Lord of Katalin (Part Two)

♦

Alley had given himself an early mark. The weather, his wandering attention, his mood were not conducive to work. In short, he had no excuse at all, except the desire to put his feet up with a glass of something, and share his grumbles with some fellow beings. 

The rain, which had been malevolently pending all day, had chosen to drench him as soon as he’d stepped outside. He ran into the hall, expecting to find a crowd of other malingerers similarly sheltering. But there was only one occupant, black boots firmly up on a table, black hair tightly knotted on her head, gold Captain’s uniform blatantly out of place. Maybe she hadn’t heard Alley stumble in, or maybe she chose to keep her back turned. 

“Rasmata?” Alley asked, wavering somewhere between recognition and utter disbelief. 

“So there you are. You never used to keep me waiting like this, Captain Alley.” She stretched a little, but didn’t get up. Alley went to stand before her. “You look half-drowned. Haven’t they invented umbrellas here yet?” 

“So the Federation sent _you_. I should have known.” He sighed and sat down. 

“They would have sent your mother if she wasn’t twenty years dead. I came equipped with thumbscrews. Standard Federation issue these days, you know.” 

“It’s no good, Rasmata. I resigned.” 

“They want you back. They _expect_ you back. Don’t be hard on me – I had my leave cancelled to come and cajole you.” 

“Poor dear.” 

“Well, make it quick, and I’ll still have two weeks free to zip off to Plantagenet. Or maybe we could stop off somewhere on the way.” And her blasé expression developed a slight twinkle in the smile for a moment. “Make it worth my while, Captain.” 

Alley shook his head, laughing a little despite himself. “It’s good to see you again, Rasmata.”

“Hey, don’t get mushy on me, huh? I’m under orders here. The powers that be are displeased.” 

“Let them be displeased. I’m staying here.” 

“Come on, what do you want from me? Do I have to go into all the damn reasons? Do I have to tell you what they told me to tell you?” 

“Do whatever you feel you should. You’re the only one on duty around here.” 

The woman sighed. “You’re going to make it hard for me, aren’t you? Damn you.” Then she looked up again, a calculating spark in her eye. “Be honest with me – what do I have to say to convince you? Then I’ll say it.”

Alley smiled. “Call me by name. Call me Davin like you used to.” 

“No, no, no. They sent me to put the pressure on a personal level as well as all the rest. I’m not resorting to such underhand tactics.” 

“I’m disappointed…” 

Rasmata ignored his sorrowful expression. “The truth should suffice. Plus a detailed account of what they plan to do with your career and reputation. Once they’re done, I doubt anyone in Federation space would dream of employing you.” The woman looked confident until she saw the amusement in the man’s eyes. “What?” she asked with more than a hint of exasperation. 

“Have you met the Lord of Katalin yet?” Alley asked innocently, smile quirking. He could just hear the familiar measured, booted footsteps approaching down the corridor. 

“No,” Rasmata replied suspiciously. “Why?” 

“You’ll see…”

On cue, the Lord appeared. As he walked towards them, Rasmata slowly stood. For a person of predominantly Earth-African blood, Alley reflected, she could go damned pale when suitably surprised. 

“Good afternoon, Davin,” Spock said, with a friendly nod in his direction. 

“Please join us,” Alley responded, indicating a seat. He gazed at Spock, too, remembering his own shocked delight at stumbling into the legendary hero’s hiding place. Spock looked just the same as he had on that day six months ago – just as mysterious, as satisfied, as noble. _Only one thing has changed_ , Alley mused, _and that is his beauty. It grows daily_. Alley shook himself abruptly at the thought. _You’d think after all this time I’d be used to living in a constant state of hero-worship_. 

“This must be for you,” Rasmata blurted, still standing, uncomfortably tense. “They didn’t tell me who it was.”

“Thank you.” Spock took the proffered message-disc and dubiously eyed the formal seals wrapped around it. “So Vulcan have found me out at last.” 

“Yes. They referred to you as the Renegade.” 

Spock looked up at her, smile quizzical. “Please do sit down, Captain.” When she did so, he continued, “Of course they would not have named me. I find I am a continual embarrassment to Vulcan. They endeavor not to speak of me at all.” 

Alley found himself watching Spock’s long fingers turn the disc over and over. If previously asked to imagine the Vulcan fiddling with anything, he’d have found it impossible. And then he belatedly realized that Spock might not have recognized their guest. “Lord, let me introduce you to a friend of mine, Rasmata.” 

At the name, Spock obviously put the bearing and the lineage together. He stood in order to bow formally. “Captain Uhura. It is a great honor.” 

“The honor is all mine, Commander.” She had risen nervously from her perch on the edge of the seat. Realizing a salute was as much out of line as the title ‘Commander’ had been, Rasmata reached a tentative hand forward. 

Spock took her hand and shook it firmly. “I am sorry I did not recognize you immediately. All I took in was the uniform and then the disc. I have been waiting most anxiously for the day the Federation would try to take Davin away from us.” 

“They can try all they like,” muttered Alley. 

“And I have long feared the deliverance of Vulcan’s edict.” 

The two humans watched Spock as he sank to his seat looking sadly at the disc. Alley grew a little alarmed at the Vulcan’s tired expression. “It needn’t be obeyed, Spock. Whatever they say, there’s no good reason to go back there!” 

Spock gazed away reflectively. “It has taken much of my strength to disobey Vulcan in the past. Sometimes I have wondered if that strength was wisely spent.” But he cast a look at Alley, dark eyes glittering. “Maybe my human half can now help with a little stubbornness.” 

Spellbound, Alley returned his gaze, receiving the distinct impression that Spock may mean _him_ as well as, or instead of, his own mixed heritage. 

“But now is not the time to speak of such mundane battles.” Spock looked across at Rasmata. “Your maternal grandmother and I had a most enriching friendship.” 

“She never knew what happened to you,” the woman burst out. “It was her only regret.”

“Alas.” Spock bent sorrowfully over his steepled fingers. “I had no wish to drag her career down with mine. She was the only friend I had left when Jim died. There was madness in me at that time. She was most understanding.” 

“Yes.” Rasmata bowed her head. Alley could only imagine the person for whom these two were still grieving, a legend associated forever in his mind with those brave, free days of the adventuring _Enterprise_. It had not been the least of her many allurements that Rasmata was a descendant of that legend. 

Spock stirred to break the silence. “I suppose I had better read this.” With one eyebrow lifted, he scrutinized the message-disc as if it were a newly discovered animal that might leap at him without warning. “Some privacy is called for…” 

Rasmata leapt to her feet with her hands out, as if scared that once out of her sight the Vulcan would vanish from her life as abruptly as he had just entered it. 

“Davin, Captain Uhura, if you would care to accompany me,” Spock invited them formally, amused at the woman’s reaction. 

The two followed Spock to his private reception room, where he had taken Alley that first day six months before. Feeling at home now, Alley moved to pour them all wine, to set a fire. Rasmata sat still, obviously trying not to stare at the Vulcan, and occasionally glancing at Alley as if trying to think of insignificant things to speak to him about. The silence, however, remained unbroken. 

“It is as I thought,” Spock finally said. “They order me to return. As imperiously as ever. At least, Davin, the Federation sent you someone to talk you into seeing the error of your ways. A person whose arguments would prove hard to resist.” 

“And what did Vulcan send you?” Alley asked. 

“An edict. They want my knowledge – that which I gained on the _Enterprise_ , and that which I have gained here. My presence is demanded forthwith.” 

“And the Federation?” 

“I imagine that is where their knowledge of my location came from. Vulcan may condescend to use a Federation Captain as a messenger to me, but I doubt they would allow me any further contact with humans. What they propose would seem little better than imprisonment to me.” 

“Then you won’t go.” 

Spock gazed unfocused through the window. “A Vulcan edict,” he slowly said, “is not easily nor wisely ignored.” And he stood, turned to face them. “My friends, if you would allow me some time alone.” 

“Of course, Commander.” Rasmata jumped up. 

“Please call me Spock. I shall see you at the evening meal, I hope, Captain Uhura.”

“Rasmata,” she insisted. 

“And if you would consider spending some of your leave here in Katalin, you would be very welcome.” 

“Thank you, Spock, that would be delightful.” And she let herself out of the room. 

Alley stood, unsure of what to do or say. Spock smiled at him. “Do not fear, Davin. There is nothing to be afraid of.” 

“But if you leave…” He stopped, amazed to find a childish lump in his throat, the presage of tears. 

“Don’t you believe that your company is sufficient inducement to stay, my friend?” 

“No, of course not,” Alley croaked out. Those old feelings tumbled through him. Six months ago he had foolishly imagined himself in love with Spock. He had long since written off those emotions as a severe form of hero-worship, a deep and sudden friendship, the relief of finding a home, and someone to care. Now, however, he grew unsure again. If this was simple friendship, why did he find it so difficult to fight the urge to push into Spock’s arms? There was a rush of gravity pulling him forward, forward. Maybe he took a step. 

Spock’s hands were firm on his shoulders. “This is all the reason I need,” the Vulcan said quietly, hoarsely. “When you look at me like this.” 

“Like what…? I don’t know,” Alley muttered. 

“It is all right, my friend. There is time for that knowledge later. We have all the time we need. Just know that I won’t desert you – it is the last thing I would do.” 

Alley tried to meet Spock’s gaze. “I’d better go. Rasmata…” 

The Vulcan freed him, and Alley teetered out the door. If only he knew what that force of gravity was between him and Spock. But there were some questions he was afraid to ask, and some answers he did not want to hear. 

♦

“You either come back with me now, or never,” Rasmata declared after a rather large meal that evening. “That’s their ultimatum. If you don’t come back, for a start they’re compounding all the accusations of abusing the Prime Directive with some juicy details on what you’re getting up to here.” 

“But it’s a neutral planet!” 

“As a Federation Officer, you’re still meant to follow all Directives.” 

“I’m not a damn Federation Officer anymore, Rasmata! I sent in my resignation only days after they threw me out.”

“A year’s leave, Davin. That’s all it need be. You didn’t have to take it this far. You can still go back.” 

“It wasn’t just a year’s leave – a year’s _unpaid_ leave, being told to stay right out of the way, having false identification thrust upon me, knowing they’d never give me any responsibility ever again.” 

Rasmata shook her head. “They want you back as a Captain. A figurehead, if you like, at the worst.” 

“Yeah, and it will be milk-runs for ever more. I’m worth more than that!” 

“They think you’re a brilliant child who will have learnt his lesson.” 

“Balls to them, then. I haven’t learnt that I should allow them to take my pride away.” 

“If you swallowed a little of it, you might be better off.” 

“Rasmata! Whose side are you on anyhow?” 

She sank back in her chair. “I’m torn, Davin. I hate them for sending me after you, I’ll tell you that for nothing. And for not leaving you alone in the first place.” 

“They have always been,” Spock observed, his deep voice cutting through the rising tones of his companions, “only slightly less manipulative and calculating than the Vulcan High Council.” 

Alley took a deep breath. “The point is, dear, I love it here in Katalin. I have a life, friends, worthwhile work. I’m allowed to take pride in what I do.” 

“And there’s Spock, huh?” 

Keeping his gaze steady on Rasmata, Alley agreed. “Yes, there’s Spock.” 

In the sudden silence the Vulcan said, “I imagine that both the Federation and Vulcan bitterly resent the fact that we have found ourselves a home, and an unaligned one at that. It must look very poor to have two of their most visible public figures become something akin to anarchists. I am afraid of what they might consider doing should their paranoia grow.” 

“They’re getting desperate,” agreed Rasmata. 

“I don’t give a damn,” Alley put in wearily. “I’m not going back.” 

“And I will not either. But I fear that they will not take no for an answer.” 

“Yeah, guys, you make it hard for me. What am I meant to tell them? Without them getting suspicious that I’m in on this, too, if at all possible.”

“Tell them we’re dead. That we defected to the Klingon Empire. That we’ve become pacifists.” 

Spock allowed himself a broad smile. “Certainly – tell them all of the above.” 

“Thanks a heap, guys. And, as you predict, they won’t accept it.” 

“What else can they do?” Alley pleaded. “What would they want with a pair of resurrected Klingons who only want to make daisy chains, anyhow?” 

“I do not know,” Spock said, remaining serious. “Maybe there is nothing else they can do.” But something behind his eyes was bleakly calculating some rather long odds. 

♦

“Good morning, Davin,” Rasmata said, sitting next to him, breakfast in hand. 

“Morning, dear.” 

“Well, I must say that when we’ve been together before, you’ve said good morning in a much more personal way.” 

“Hhmmm.” 

“I was lying awake last night for hours.” 

“I’m sure Dirth would have brought you a hot drink or something.” 

“I was going to ask him where _you_ were,” Rasmata said, mock-exasperated. 

Alley proceeded to apologize gracefully.

She nodded. “And you won’t be there tonight either, right? It’s fine, you know. I’m just so used to us seeing as much as we can of each other when we have the chance. It was nice, Davin, the way that if you and I chanced to be on the same planet, the same Starbase, then I was your first priority. Even over work sometimes.” 

“It was nice,” Alley agreed. “You were the best thing in my life back then.” 

“And Spock is your best thing now,” she stated. 

Alley was about to retort. But then a retort implied there were improper feelings to retort about. He decided that the truth would be most expedient in this case. “Yes, Spock is my best thing.” _Ever… best thing ever_. “I’m staying here, Rasmata. For the rest of my life I’m staying here.” 

“I know. It’s just getting the Federation to leave you alone that’s going to be a problem.”

“And what about Vulcan? If they won’t let Spock say no. What’s the punishment for disobedience?” 

“I don’t know, Davin. I don’t know. It seems so unfair. Penda used to say he’d had times of great happiness, but each had been followed by a corresponding period of sadness. Everything he loved was eventually torn away from him. It’s happening all over again, isn’t it?” 

“I won’t let it.” 

Rasmata reached a comradely arm around his shoulders. “We’ll talk to him, work out the best tack to take with the Federation. Vulcan… I don’t know. I don’t think I can help there. But he’ll have a few ideas. We’ll sort it out.” 

Looking at her determined expression, Alley let himself smile. “Seeing as how you’ve defected to our side, you could at least take that uniform off.” 

“Now, _that’s_ more like the Davin K. Alley I knew and loved.” 

“Idiot. I’m sure Dirth left you a beautiful change of clothes in your room.” 

“Yes, he did actually.” 

“Well, go on. And then I’ll take you down the labs, show you what I’ve been working on.” 

“It’s a deal,” she agreed, rising to leave. 

Her place beside Alley was soon taken by Dirth. “She’s a friend of yours?” 

“Yes. A good friend.” 

“She wants to take you away from us.” The boy gazed up at him accusingly. 

“She’s been told to take me away,” Alley corrected. “It isn’t Rasmata’s idea.” 

“The Lord and me agreed, a long time ago, that you were staying here for good.” 

“And so I shall, Dirth. So I shall,” Alley promised. “Hey, I’m taking Rasmata to see the labs. Do you want to come, too?” 

“Yeah!” And Alley found it was Dirth’s hand he was holding, not Rasmata’s, on the walk down. 

♦

“Independence – that’s what it’s all about,” Rasmata said.

“Yes! The Federation and the Empires no longer monopolizing fuel supplies. For that matter, planets no longer having their dilithium crystals mined whether they like it or not.” 

“Stellar-powered ships. It’s like a dream come true.” Rasmata paced, eyes glowing. 

“I didn’t believe it myself. I got Spock talking one night – he’s a genius in astrophysics – and, I don’t know, inspiration struck! I’d been talking engineer stuff with Torin for so long, and learning Mogradeen science, and I knew what I wanted from my time on the private ships, and the four things just combined… I figured a way to capture the power and convert it for use.” 

“I knew there was more to you than meets the eye.” 

Alley shot her a brief glower. “I’ll have a model of the engines ready today or tomorrow. I’ve already designed the sail – that’s how I collect and harness the energy.” 

“But it’s going to look as beautiful as the whole idea was in the first place.” Rasmata bent again over the computer-generated holograms. And then she laughed. “The Federation are going to end up in a tight tail-spin over this!” 

“Anarchy rules!” 

“If they leave you alone long enough to get this into production…”

“They might not be able to pressure us any longer… We’d be too public and independent. They’d have to be open, they’d have to simply… ask.” 

“Why didn’t Spock mention it? This is really important.” 

“Well…” Alley looked bashful. 

“It’s a surprise for him!” Dirth divulged. “Davin made it as a present for him.” 

“He’ll love it. It’s perfect.” 

“If it works. Anyhow, it’ll be a year or more before we get a working prototype together. Don’t get too excited.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous! This is the most exciting thing I’ve come across in _years_.” 

Something of his old feelings for her returned as Alley took in Rasmata’s earthy beauty. The contrast between the long red robes she wore now, and her Captain’s uniform, was striking. As was the animated interest she was showing in his work and his welfare. Katalin seemed to suit her, as it had suited him. “Rasmata, take your hair down. You’re not on a starship any longer.”

She laughed a little, pulling out the pins that held her hair in a tight bun, shaking her head so that her long tresses fell about her shoulders. “I’d almost forgotten why I grew it long. It was such a nuisance on board.” 

“You look very beautiful.” Alley reached to take one of her hands in his.

“Thank you, my friend,” she said with a sincere smile. 

_Why don’t you kiss her? … I guess maybe not in front of Dirth_. 

“Well, I’d better leave you to your work.” 

“I was hoping you’d help me…?” 

“Of course. But let me read up your theories and formulae first! I’ve got a fair bit of learning ahead of me here!” And she laughed. “You know, it’s really crazy, but you should give Spock all this tomorrow. I was thinking of Penda’s stories last night. Some of her favorite ones were of how the _Enterprise_ crew inflicted birthday celebrations on Spock each year. And guess what?” 

“You’re stretching the bounds of probability here.” 

“Coincidence is a marvelous thing,” Rasmata declared. 

“How do you know it’s the right day?” 

“It’s close enough, given that we’re on a different planet. I remember because it became a bit of a family tradition. Penda always used to celebrate with the rest of the crew or, later on, she’d visit Spock. They were always so close, and of course she’d share that with us.” 

“Spock’s birthday, eh?” Alley said, speculative glint in his eye. 

“What’s a birthday?” Dirth asked. And the two humans took a long, enthusiastic time telling him. Between them, they laid a few plans for the following day. 

♦

“Penda always maintained that Spock’s first birthday on the _Enterprise_ was the funniest,” Rasmata told an enthralled audience the following day after the evening meal. By this time, plenty of wine and the local version of mead had been consumed, and Spock himself was looking rather benevolent and mellow. 

“No one knew much about Vulcans at the time, and certainly no one had ever worked closely with one. So after James Kirk and Penda had organized a nice, quiet celebration, everyone else’s minds started working overtime. Needless to say, everything went quite over the top. People began falling all over themselves in attempts to embarrass Spock, which had been the whole point of their joining in the celebrations.

“I’m sorry to admit it was Penda who spiked the punch, and then made Spock drink half of it through sheer force of politeness. Spock got rotten drunk, joined in the singing, sang a few suspect ditties himself. After a while, everyone loosened up, and started treating Spock a little more like a fellow crewmember rather than an odd breed of stick-insect. He then proceeded to ramble on, sounding very homesick, about birthday celebrations on Vulcan. Well, what could his newfound friends do but act out some of the rituals he described? The crew were very sympathetic at this stage. 

“By the end of the night, everyone was joining in a ship-wide game of something which was part charades and part hide-and-seek – all in honor of Spock, the emotionless Vulcan. He sat there watching them, with a tiny smile on his face showing his appreciation. 

“Finally, he explained about how he so missed his sehlat. Once this animal was described, Penda swallowed her pride and brought forth her rather large teddy bear, to everyone’s great amusement. Spock did her the honor of sitting with it in his tight embrace until breakfast time. 

“And over breakfast, Spock has a conversation with Jim about how it is a physical impossibility for Vulcans to get drunk, and how they never celebrate birthdays. A conversation which was ‘accidentally’ broadcast throughout the entire ship. 

“The joke had been utterly turned around, and played on the crew instead of Spock. Having demonstrated such a subtle and dry sense of humor, from then on he was at last accorded the respect he deserved!” The company was in various stages of collapse by the end of Rasmata’s story. Alley was laughing so much that he almost cried. 

Spock concluded, “I am afraid that while I earned some respect that night, Penda was left with very little. It was some while before anyone let her forget that she had a very close and special relationship with her teddy bear. However, as those who teased her most ended up seeing tapes of their various ‘charades’ that night played in the Rec Room at the most crowded hours, they soon desisted.” 

It was quite late so as people recovered from their mirth they began wishing Spock all the best, and leaving. Eventually only a few small groups of revelers remained, with Spock, Rasmata and Alley forming one quiet group apart from the rest. Dirth, having refused to leave yet falling asleep at Spock’s feet, was lifted gently to curl up on Spock’s lap instead. 

“And which has been your favorite birthday?” asked Rasmata. 

“This one, quite definitely,” Spock replied. His two human companions eyed him skeptically, neither believing that a birthday with Jim Kirk, Penda Uhura, Leonard McCoy and the rest could ever be bettered. “It is true. I have received the most miraculous present.” He indicated the holograms of stars and stellar-powered starships still orbiting the higher reaches of the ceiling. “I have two of my most respected friends for company, along with all the good and diverse beings of Katalin. I had a most delicious chocolate birthday cake complete with candle. What more could I wish for?”

“Well, if you put it like that, very little, I suppose,” Alley allowed him. “Your companions are obviously far too humble in their estimates of self-worth.” 

“You? Humble? That’ll be the day,” Rasmata put in, more out of habit than rancor. 

“He has improved, do you not think?” Spock asked mischievously, as dead-pan as ever. 

Rasmata’s answer was more sincere. “Katalin has done him the world of good. I’m impressed.” 

“You should stay, too – there’s hope for us all,” Alley told her, mock-sarcastic. 

“I thought we’d all be better off if I went back and covered for you for a while,” she replied seriously. “I’ll be back next year for Spock’s birthday celebrations, though. And maybe I’ll stay on then.” 

Alley turned to Spock. “But will you still be here in a year? I get the sinking feeling that part of you wants to return to Vulcan.” 

“Part of me does, I admit. On balance, though, I wish to stay here – no, I _insist_ on staying here. I will reply to their edict most politely and properly, and suggest that an interchange of scientific ideas would be most advantageous to both planets. I believe that we may end up with some form of beneficial compromise.” 

“I’m glad,” Alley said, looking away to hide just how relieved he was. Strange how all this talk of leaving, of ending, had upset his equilibrium so. _I feel I’m right back at the beginning again, muddled and troubled. And in love_. 

“Much as I hate to leave the celebrations, I had better get Dirth to his bed,” Spock said quietly in the small silence. “Thank you, my friends, for everything. I wish you a good night.” 

Effortlessly, Spock lifted Dirth in his arms and left the hall, nodding to the few beings remaining. 

Alley sat quiet for a while. “Once again, it’s just you and me left,” he tried. 

Rasmata laughed dryly. “A definite sense of déjà vu.” 

“Come on, then.” He stood, waited for her, then walked beside her, heading for her room. Maybe it would just happen as simply as that. Just like every other time before. 

But in the darkened corridor, Rasmata stopped by her door. “Don’t come in,” she said very quietly. 

“Rasmata, please…” Feeling like a rejected child.

“I know. What we had was great. But what you’ve got now is far more important.” 

“I don’t have anything now.” 

“You know you do. Don’t ask me to get in the way. I was always your friend before anything else. I’m being your friend now.” 

“But…” Alley choked on the words as Spock walked past them, heading from Dirth’s room to his own. Nodding politely, leaving them to it. Damn him, anyway! 

“You know it’s him you want,” Rasmata whispered. Darkness hiding her expression. 

“Crazy, isn’t it?” Alley muttered. “Why should friendship turn into this?” 

“People have been asking that since time began. It happens. Don’t keep him waiting any longer.” 

Alley glared at her silhouette. _If looks could kill, as mother used to say – you’d be smoking meat_. “How can you suggest he feels the same?” he demanded, voice grating. “What the hell are you on about?” 

“Don’t get angry at me,” Rasmata said gently. “I’m trying to help. Of course he loves you, too. Can’t you see it every time he looks at you? Or have you been too embarrassed of your own feelings to be able to see his?” 

“I can’t believe this,” Alley whispered, suddenly sad. Beginning to remember certain looks, words. _Maybe I’m the only being he ever touches other than Dirth, who he treats like his own child. And I’ve been a child, too. A spoilt brat_. 

“Go to him now. Find out the truth of it.” 

“I don’t think I have the nerve.” 

Rasmata reached out to hold him close, to gift him with a friend’s bear-hug. “He deserves your love, Davin. Be generous and brave enough to give it to him.” 

He nodded. Didn’t have the voice to finally agree. He returned her hug fiercely, as if saying farewell. And then he turned away to walk down the corridor. _Don’t think about it, just go to him. If he wants you, surrender to all these crazed emotions. If not… If not, just leave. Leave Katalin_. 

Two quiet knocks. “Lord, it’s Davin. Can I come in?” 

“Of course you may.” 

Spock stood by the window. The firelight sent quaking shadows around the room. Spock’s face was as peaceful and unreadable as it ever was. _Except occasionally, when he looks at me_ … 

“What can I do for you, Davin?” Voice gentle, understanding.

“Rasmata has been telling me a few home truths.” 

“Indeed?” He seemed mildly interested. 

“About how I feel for you,” Alley stuttered out. He felt his face flaming red under Spock’s calm gaze. Silence. “Do I have to say it?” 

“How else will I know how you feel?” 

“You’ve known from the first; you must have.” 

“I have guessed some of it. But how you tell me of it will let me know what you want. Davin, I feel very much in the dark.” 

“That’s mutual.” 

Silence. 

“Is there anything you wish to ask me?” Spock offered. 

The only way to approach this was to never mind the maneuvers. “Was James Kirk your lover?” 

“No. No, he was not. All the same, there was much between us. It would not have been beyond the realms of possibility.” 

“Rasmata says…” _Enough – this is between the two of us_. Alley looked up at the Vulcan. “Do you love me?” 

“Yes, I do, Davin.” Silence. “I would very much like to know what you feel for me.” 

“I love you. I’m in love with you.” 

“But you did not realize it?” 

“I tried to hide from it. I pretended that my feelings were other than this.” 

Spock turned away and took a few paces to his desk. “I am glad we can at last be open with each other about these emotions,” he said quite formally. 

“Is that it?” Alley protested. “Is that all you have to say to me?” 

Spinning around, Spock pleaded, “I do not know what you want, Davin. If you would tell me what you want of me.” 

“I want to be what _you_ want of _me_. I want to be your friend. If you want me as a lover, then that’s what I’ll be as well.” 

“You are generous, my friend.” Spock appeared grave. 

“It is only that I love you, that I have loved you from the first.” 

Spock watched him, as if waiting for the right moment, the exact words. “Then, Davin, I do want you as a lover. If we now have the truth between us, I have no other request. You already give me all else I need.”

Letting out a short laugh, Alley asked, “So what happens now?” Hands yearning, still unsure. 

“Would you come to me now, Davin? Or will you leave it a while? It is entirely up to you.” 

“How can you be so patient with me?” 

“It is only that I love you.” Spock repeated Alley’s words with a small smile. 

“I can’t leave you alone on your birthday…”

“The acknowledgement of our love is birthday present enough. The rest can wait, if that is what you wish.” 

“Spock, it isn’t that I don’t wish to stay with you tonight. It’s just that you’ve got me at a total loss. This is all too new, and too important to me. I’m afraid to move a muscle in case I do something stupidly wrong.” 

The Vulcan smiled. “Something _wrong_? What can be wrong between us? You are Davin; I am Spock. If we are together, then nothing can be wrong.” 

“I _know_ I’m being ridiculous. Can’t you just come over here, and make love to me, and then I might stop being so star-struck.” 

“Over there? I’m sure we’d be more comfortable on my bed.” 

“Spock!” Alley choked on a giggle. “You’re not being very fair.” 

“My love, if you are so nervous about this, then it can wait. We have the rest of our lives, after all.” 

“No, _please_ stop being so understanding! I don’t think I should make you wait any longer. And I don’t want to wait. Just come over here and do what you will, drag me to your bed, anything!” 

A slow smile spread over Spock’s face. “You have convinced me, Davin. There is only one course of action available to me.” 

In two steps, Spock stood before the human, magically transforming from a polite and reticent friend to an eager and passionate lover. Gathered up in the Vulcan’s arms, Alley laughed delightedly. Spock effectively silenced any further sound by kissing him. 

♦

Some while later Spock lay back on his bed contentedly, Alley hanging on tenaciously round his waist. “I trust you will not argue with me further if I state again that this has been my favorite birthday.” 

“I have to point out that it must now be the day _after_ your favorite birthday.”

“Perhaps you will permit me to think that _every_ day from now on will be my favorite birthday.” 

Alley sighed happily. “How illogical you are.” 

“It seems to me, my love, the most logical emotion I have ever experienced.” 

And the human, for once, did not argue at all.

♦


End file.
